A Bug's Pain
by animefans49
Summary: Shino wakes up in a hotel room... only to realilize that Kankuro, of the hidden sand, is going to rape him. My first yaoi oneshot, lemon. KanxShino or KankuroxShino. Naruto Yaoi Story, yes lol. Please leave reviews!


His deep dark brown eyes, normally covered by sunglasses, opened lying on a bed in a hotel room. Shino sat up rubbing his head, his shirt was off, his headband too, and he looked over and saw that his sunglasses were on the side table and his shirt was on the ground by what looked like the entrance to a bathroom. Trying to remember how he got there he sat on the bed and reached for his glasses, which were by the way lying on top of his headband when he heard someone speak.

"What would be the point of putting those back on? When I would probable break them off your face anyway." Spoke the mystery figure. Now completely opening the door that was the only entrance to the room, well of course besides a giant window that showed darkness outside. It was night obviously, a few street lights were lit, you could see a part of the academy from there, and at least he was still in Konoha.

Well anyway……

Shutting the door behind him, not bothering to lock it since no one would come in and these doors normally lock themselves. Kankuro walked in smirking at the confused boy. He didn't have his purple markings on his face for once, nor did he have his hat. Though his weird body suit thing was on, and his puppet wrapped in the bandages leaned against the closet that was next to the front door. Kankuro walked to the edge of the bed still smirking, "We meet again Aburame."

"What the hell is this about?" Shino quickly questioned, he wasn't interested in staying all night, the quicker he was out of here the better.

"I'm going to rape you," Kankuro said chuckling slightly, his smirk continued to show on his face.

"Why?"

"Just cause I feel like it. Doesn't matter either way, cause knowing why won't stop me." He said walking towards the right side of the bed where Shino was and remained standing. Looking down at him.

"I'm no poor defenseless moron." Shino glared.

"Well with that temporary chakra seal on you, and me just being stronger than you. I don't think you'll be able to get away from me."

Shino's eyes widened slightly and he looked around the visible parts of his body for any type of seal that would make him seem like a normal person who wasn't a ninja without chakra. But he couldn't find one.

"Don't bother looking," Kankuro spoke with such confidence in his voice, "It is invisible, so that your skin won't have a single flaw in it. I don't rape ugmos."

"Bastard!" Shino shouted not caring if people near the hotel room would here him, he just needed to get out of here. He stood on the bed and about to grab his headband and sunglasses, he doesn't really need to get the shirt. Going for it would make it easier to catch because he'd be cornered with only the bathroom to escape into.

Suddenly Shino's wrist was grabbed by the older brown haired Sunagakure ninja, pulling him back down onto the bed. Shino turned onto his back about to try to get up again, but with Kankuro on his hands and knees hovering over Shino, making his escape impossible.

Smirking put his hand on the back of the struggling boy's head, "Stop squirming, otherwise I'll make sure it kills you." But of course he knew that a stupid threat like that wouldn't work, so instead he just decided that struggling would make it more fun.

Pulling Shino's head up fast, smashing lips into lips, Kankuro kissed Shino causing him to squirm more. What pissed him off though was that he wouldn't open up his damn mouth so he could shove his tongue in there, well… he didn't expect it to be this hard, though he did like it when they put up a fight. So all he did was bite Shino's lip, causing the younger boy's mouth to open only slightly, but slightly enough for Kankuro to get his tongue in and search all of what was of Shino's mouth.

In a state of panic, Shino stopped moving and bit down on Kankuro's tongue so he'd stop that damn kiss. But for a lot of things like that we do, there are consequences. Kankuro's tongue bleed slightly and now he was really motivated to rape his head off! He punched Shino who had got on his knees in another attempt of escape on his back and his body went still.

He ripped off what was left of Shino's clothes, which incase you forgot not that I'm saying your stupid are his pants and boxers, leaving him completely exposed. Kankuro smacked his lips and slowly licked the hurt boy's chest in order to tease his body. He squirmed slightly, his head bleeding since it hit the wall, and he watched that damn ninja lick his chest. He stopped and bit down hard on one of his nipples as hard as he could. Making Shino scream in pain as he started to squirm again.

Kankuro stopped, along with Shino's scream, Kankuro smirked and looked up at Shino, his face close to the bug boy's neck, "I love that scream, I want to hear it again."

Shino twitched slightly, his squirming continued even though now he knew for a fact that he wouldn't get away until Kankuro was done with him. "Fu- fuck…. Y- yo- you…….." was all Shino could say since his scream made it hurt to talk.

Kankuro's smirk remained, "No, your not going to fuck me no matter how much you want to Aburame." But he was too impatient to wait for Shino's response; he licked his neck and nibbled slightly. He loved making them suffer. (Me: has he done this before?)

Shino flinched, then Kankuro bit down causing Shino's neck to bleed, and Shino to scream again. This more fun than I thought, Kankuro thought. He then licked the wound he caused the pale boy, causing him to stop his screaming and flinch again.

Kankuro decided to not aim so high anymore and go lower, he moved down to his crotch and wrapped his hand firmly around his cock that was hard against its owner's will (Me: don't ask how I phrase my words!). He moved his hand up and down on it, causing the other boy to shake a little and hold in moans that would normally come from his mouth, if he wanted this. "If you won't moan then," Kankuro started, taking his finger of Shino's dick and closing his hand into a fist except for his index finger and he shoved it into the hole on the tip of Shino's erection, only half his finger.

Shino's eyes widened as wide as they could, he screamed louder than he had the first two times. "I love your scream," Kankuro spoke with another smirk on his face, not moving anything as Shino's scream echoed throughout the room and down the hall.

A man from a floor beneath Kankuro's, as in right under, heard a few faint screams that he thought came from a person's TV. But then he heard a huge scream that he could tell came from a person on the 9th floor.

He ran out of his room to check what it was, he went down the hall and went up the stairs since the elevator was broken. By the time he got to his destination, he noticed a purple mist floating throughout the air. Thinking it was poison, he covered his mouth and put his arm over his eyes like when you normally block out the sun. He followed the scream and noticed that one room the mist wasn't going under the door, the room right above his. He was about to knock when he lost his breath and accidentally breathed in the purple mist.

He fell to the ground instantly and fell unconscious. A dark figure came walking through the mist and picked up the unconscious man and walked making creaking noise like a puppet. It reached the room indicated on the man's key to get into the room, it opened the door and put him on the bed and instantly went back to the floor it just came from.

Kankuro was enjoying himself making the poor pale skinned boy continue to scream when his puppet that leaned against the closet shuffled slightly, someone was coming. He faintly heard footsteps down the hall and quickly got his finger out of the boy's erection and pulled him into a kind of hug so that the panting boy would have his head against Kankuro's neck. He held out his hand making chakra strings to control his puppet and using a jutsu so he could see what he was doing without having to be where his puppet was. After he new the man had fallen picked up his key he dropped and had the puppet return him to his room. And no it wasn't his main puppet.

Kankuro put the now barely panting Shino on his back and removed his own clothes making them now both naked. Throwing the clothes he removed from himself off in some direction, he returned his attention from the hall of sleeping mist to the boy he is playing with. He reached out with both his hands and grabbed Shino's head pulling his head making Shino who finally stopped panting looking at Kankuro's cock.

Suddenly starting to struggle, Kankuro quickly pulled Shino towards it more and pinched his neck forcing his mouth to open slightly and for him to forcefully push his dick into the younger boy's mouth. Now digging his fingers into bug boy's hair, he pulled and pushed Shino's head forcing it to move slowly through Shino's mouth.

"If you suck back I won't hurt you as much." Kankuro said while he continued to pull and push his head. Shino responded by biting down the thing he was forced to have move in and out of his mouth. Another thing to piss Kankuro off, but instead of punching him, he pushed him on his back and sat on his chest, forcing it back in Shino's mouth. The only difference was that now, he was in complete and total control of the leaf ninja's torture.

He thrusted fast and hard, into Shino's mouth making Shino's nails rip the blanket of the bed that his hands had been grabbing. His eyes widened like when the finger was inside his cock and tears started to form. Then Kankuro pulled Shino's head hard towards him, with his dick cumming directly into his throat.

Getting out of his mouth he let the other boy gag since he did nearly choke him. He crawled over to him and whispered in Shino's ear, "I'm not done with you yet."

Kankuro pulled Shino back into the hug, with his index finger going in and out of Shino's ass. Shino's arms wrapped around Kankuro, he was completely at the older boy's mercy, and he grabbed Kankuro's arms and squeezed them in pain. Another finger entered Aburame and he moved it faster into him. After a little while, three fingers moved fast into him, until Kankuro's arms started bleeding from the smaller boy's fingers. He finally took them out and had the boy on his stomach.

Shino could barely move, he knew what was going to happen now, and he tried to get up but he couldn't move. Not because Kankuro pinned him down, he didn't, it was just because he was already wiped out. Kankuro crawled and without hesitation, he entered Shino.

Shino clutched the sheets again; shut his eyes tight, tears still formed in his eyes, not dropping from his face yet. "Please…… d- don't……"

Kankuro smirked again, "Am I hurting you that much? Wait till I'm done with you." And with that being said, he started to thrust hard into Shino. Kankuro went deeper after a few seconds and after that Shino's grunts sounded more like a whimper of some beaten puppy dog's.

Gritting his teeth, holding in most sounds like moans or screams or pleads that wanted to be let out, Shino got fucked by Kankuro. It hurt so much that at some points he would rather want to be dead. He let the formed tears fall freely from his shut tight eyes.

Kankuro slammed himself as deep as he could into the boy's virgin ass and went faster causing his ass to bleed. "I ca- can't hold nn… it off anymore." And with that said, a giant slam into Shino, and Kankuro was released into the sobbing boy.

Shino screamed the loudest scream of that night, his voice almost died out, right after that he went forward, painfully getting he puppet master out of him and collapsed on the bed panting for his life. Kankuro crawled over and pet the boy, "That's a good boy."

The next day Shino awoke late that afternoon in a hospital bed, with a card left on a side table where his glasses were. He first grabbed his glasses and put them on his painful looking face, and then opened the card. Since his voice didn't come back yet he read the card silently, it was from Kankuro.

"Aburame Shino, I hope you recover from what happened yesterday. Otherwise I won't get to do that again next time I go to Konoha. Trying to be a little sincere, Kankuro of Sunagakure."


End file.
